Entre amigos
by Nihil Nemorum
Summary: Un dicho muy conocido que bien podría aplicarle a Loki: "A las mujeres no hay que entenderlas solo quererlas" [Thorki]


_Los personajes utilizados le pertenecen a **Marvel** o al menos yo los conocí de ahí, ignoro qué paso después :'v y nota que pondré en todos(? mis fics de este fandom: Yo no me visto los cómics solo las pelis y recuerdos vagos de las caricaturas. (La mayoría de cosas que escriba las basare en ello o en AU's o en fantasías mías xDDD)_

 _La preciosa y divertida imagen es de **TM** , Pixiv id=1169329._

* * *

Suspiro por enésima vez sentado en el sofá viendo por el gran ventanal por el que hace tiempo fue arrojado aunque siendo sinceros había perdido la cuenta hace tiempo.

A su lado con una cerveza en la mano, se encontraba su amigo con descendencia divina.

–Tu estas como si nada y yo estoy haciendo de la botella mi amante. –refunfuñó.

–Hmm... Quisiera decir que te comprendo amigo de metal pero no se mentir. –dio otro trago a su lata de cerveza escuchando una "aja" proveniente de su compañero de bebidas.

–Dime cuál es tu secreto.

–No sé de qué hablas.

–Dime como le haces para no hundirte en la bebida por una mujer.

–En mi mundo solo nos dejamos llevar por la bebida en grandes fiestas en las cuales hasta las guerreras participan y no a causa de los hombres además tengo una gran resistencia para el alcohol. –sonrió triunfante antes de agregar. –La única diferencia entre nosotros es que tú tienes al Capitán para detenerte los tragos, a mi nadie podía detenerme.

–Bueno si, el capi es una gran niñera que me evita las resacas y me pone un límite para las misiones. ¿Quién se cree?, pero ¿Acaso no la amabas? –el rubio rió.

–Amigo, solo he amado a una persona en toda mi vida y no es ella.

–¿Qué hay de tus padres? –Thor lo miro ofendido.

–Sabes a lo que me refiero.

–Lo sé. –alzo las manos en son de paz, sirviéndose otro trago en su copa, cerrando la botella que aún tenía más de la mitad.

–Entonces porque... -dejo las palabras en el aire no queriendo incomodar más al otro. Era raro, muy raro, tener una charla como esa con él.

–Pensé que llegaría amarla si salía con ella pero fue un error, solo llegue a quererla y... me dejo antes de intentarlo. –se rió de sí mismo. –Lo tuyo es diferente, querías protegerla ¿No es así?

–Si... Mmm... ¿Se puede saber quién es? –Thor no pudo evitar soltar grandes carcajadas antes de sonreír pícaramente.

–Bueno amigo, temo decirte que es quien les causa dolor de cabeza. –tomo el último trago antes de aplastar la lata entre sus manos.

–Ves, te lo dije. –extendió su mano frente a su compañera. –Gane la apuesta.

–Hiciste trampa Clint. –ambos dejaron su escondite para aparecer con parsimonia –Sabias algo que nosotros no.

–Cada quien tiene sus armas, tú tienes las tuyas y yo tengo las mías. –sonrió coqueto obteniendo un golpe en su costado y después el dinero.

El Dios del Trueno los miro incrédulo. Arrojando la lata a manos del arquero.

–¿Apuestan con mis sentimientos?

–Con algo tenemos que divertirnos. –contesto sin vergüenza, levantándose del sofá y haciendo una reverencia para después llevar la botella a su lugar. –Es uno de nuestros tantos pecados, su magnificencia.

Romanoff desapareció para ir a la cocina a comer algo ligero mientras el dios simplemente sonreía cómplice. Nunca se cansaría de las bromas de sus amigos, le traían recuerdos gratos y a veces amargos.

–Alto ahí Robin Hood. La mitad es mía.

–¿Qué? –hablo el dios confundido.

–Lo siento Risitos, pero ya lo intuía y tenía que hacértelo decir.

Ahora los tres estaban sentados en el sofá, viendo a la nada. Barton encendió el televisor antes de hablar.

–Y... ¿Ha dicho que te quiere?

–Ya lo conocen. Es bastante necio para admitirlo.

–Miren, tanto hablamos de él que ya lo invocamos. –alzo la mano para empezar un conteo mientras oían las noticias. –3... 2...

–¡Vengadores, reúnanse! –se escuchó la potente voz del Capitán resonando por todas partes.

–Tsk... Casi lo tenía.

–Ya lo harás, ahora mueve tu trasero. –le dio una palmada en su espalda, adelantándose a sus amigos quienes tenían fácil las cosas, solo llamaban a su armadura y arma y ya estaban listos.

–Hey, no creas que te escaparas de mi Risitos, aun no contestas la pregunta. –lo obligó a volver a sentarse, irían cuando Rogers los llamara desde el Quinjet, ventajas de poder volar.

–Mmm. Si, una vez.

–¿En serio?

–Sí, lo dijo entre sueños.

–...

Thor levanto el pulgar en dirección a la puerta. Stark ya sabía lo que quería decir aquello "¿No deberíamos irnos?". Aquel dios era muy fácil de leer a comparación de aquel otro. Un "Nah" proveniente de su mano le contesto, aun debía sacarle una respuesta para ganarle la apuesta a Bruce.

–Ya, hablando en serio ¿Estás seguro que te quiere? Porque no lo tomes a mal amigo, pero nosotros solo vemos como que quiere clavarte un cuchillo cada vez que nos lo topamos. –llamo a su armadura, ya podía oír el grito del capi en su oído.

–Si no le importará, no trataría de llamar tanto mi atención pero estoy seguro que muy en el fondo me quiere.

–Tienes un punto pero eso no nos dice que nada, más que te tiene saña.

Antes de poder responder oyó como otra voz contestaba, habían enlazado los comunicadores.

–Ahora sabemos porque cuando Thor estuvo en Asgard, nos lanzó una mirada gélida, habla más cuando él está presente. Tony dime que ya están en camino. –suspiro, cansado de lidiar con él cada vez que salen a una misión.

–Tiene razón. –ignoro al otro– ¿Al menos lo entiendes? Digo si un día lo atrapamos... Podrías hacerlo cambiar... Ya sabes lo que quiero decir.

–Tony... –escucho la voz del Capitán América a través de su máscara.

–Sí, sí. Vamos para allá. –lo llamo con la mano para partir.

–Antes creía conocerlo... No me rendiré con él, lo traeré de vuelta a mi lado.

–Sabes, a veces creo que Loki tiene complejo de mujer.

–Mira quién habla.

–Que gracioso Bruce, voy a cambiar la contraseña del laboratorio a ver si te parece divertido.

–Eh...

–¿Que ocurre fortachón?

–Puede hacerlo.

–¿De qué hablas?

–Loki puede transformase en mujer, de hecho una vez entro a la torre y ustedes ni se dieron cuenta.

–Espera ¿¡Qué!? ¡¿Sabías que era él y aún así lo dejaste entrar?!

–Claro que sabía que era él, no importa que forma tome siempre lo reconoceré o casi siempre. No hizo nada si es lo que quieres saber.

–¿Entonces para qué fue a la torre?

–Solo quería conocer la nueva habitación que tenía y una entrevista con el Vengador más guapo.

Thor río ante la divertida mirada de desagrado que tenía Tony, llamo a su martillo y partió al encuentro.

–Jarvis

 _[¿Si, señor?]_

–Recuérdame inventar un sistema anti dioses.

* * *

 _Algo así dice el dicho(? común XDD No lo tomen a mal, yo también soy mujer y ni yo misma me entiendo Lol.  
._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _23.06.18_


End file.
